Different networks may operate within a database system. The networks are alternatively referred to as communities and may provide customized database presentations for a group of users. These database communities may wall off different content to different user groups. For example, a community may be operated by a company and may include internal company employees and external company customers. The external customers may have access to some content posted in the community but may not be able to view other content posted by internal employees.
Security systems may filter content posted by users. For example, the security systems may filter inappropriate words or may block certain users who post spam. However, these security systems are not readily extensible to different database communities. As mentioned above, each community may have different types of users that may need different levels and types of content moderation. Different communities also may want to filter different types of content for different groups of users, and perform different types of content moderation when these different types of content are detected. Due to the variety of different moderation configurations, each community may need custom security software.